One Small Thing
thumb|400px One Small Thing — czwarta piosenka pojawiająca się w pierwszym pełnometrażowym filmie o My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Jest śpiewana przez Pinkie Pie i księżniczkę Skystar. Obie opowiadają o różnych małych rzeczach, które mogą sprawić komuś przyjemność. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = My Little Pony: Film | postać = Pinkie Pie Księżniczka Skystar Applejack Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy | długość = 2:47 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Pie ::No hej, nie smuć się ::Choć w drogę ruszyć czas ::Bo wciąż mamy kilka minut ::Więc na szybką grę w sam raz :Skystar ::Na głowie macie milion spraw ::No trudno, to pa-pa :Pie ::Zaczekaj, zróbmy jedną małą rzecz ::tak razem fajnie jest ::Mała rzecz, przecież to niedużo jest ::Mała rzecz zmieści się tutaj gdzieś ::Z tej jednej zrobią się dwie ::Może trzy, jeżeli starczy sił ::Ta mała rzecz to niby nic ::Lecz ta rzecz potrafi wielką rzeczą być :Skystar ::No dobrze, skoro tak ::Poróbmy razem coś ::Możemy skakać, tańczyć, spać ::Zabawy nigdy dość :Pie ::Naszyjniki robić z morskich fal ::Co powiesz na ten plan? :Skystar ::Możemy w bańki dmuchać dym ::I puszczać je na wiatr :Wszyscy ::Mała rzecz, taka na pierwszy raz (malutka rzecz) ::Mała rzecz, a połączyć potrafi nas (potrafi nas) ::Rzecz mała jest the best ::Cały wszechświat w wersji XXS ::Ta mała rzecz ma wielką moc :: Aż zaśpiewać chcemy wam na cały głos :Pie ::Rzecz mała :Wszyscy ::Rzecz malutka :Skystar ::Lub wysoka :Wszyscy ::Albo krótka :Fluttershy ::Rozśpiewana :Wszyscy ::Rozśpiewana rzecz :Rarity ::Lub świecąca :Wszyscy ::Lub świecąca rzecz :Applejack ::Radosna rzecz :Wszyscy ::Tak radosna rzecz :Dash ::Lub jak wiosna rzecz :Wszyscy ::Jak wiosenka rzecz :Pie ::Niebieska z żółtą kreską :Skystar ::Zielona z żółtą kropką :Wszyscy ::Świat pełen możliwości jest ::Więc póki mamy czas ::Rzecz małą znajdźmy ::Dla każdego z nas :Skystar ::Mała rzecz, kto by pomyślał, że ::Cieszy tak jak noce pełne gwiazd ::To piękna sprawa, tylko spójrz ::Nie widać deszczu ani chmur ::Mała rzecz to szczęścia stos ::Dziękuję za ten skarb ::Tak chciałabym malutką rzecz ::Specjalną, wyjątkową rzecz :kucyki ::Móc tobie w zamian dać :Wszyscy ::Mała rzecz! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = My Little Pony: Film | postać = Pinkie Pie Księżniczka Skystar Applejack Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy | długość = 2:47 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Pie ::Hey, now, don't be sad ::I know we cannot stay ::But we've got a couple minutes ::And a little time to play :Skystar ::I know you have important things ::So it's okay, just go :Pie ::But we can still pick one small, little thing ::To do with you, you know ::One small thing, doesn't seem like a lot ::One small thing, work with the time you've got ::Soon, one small thing becomes two ::After two, perhaps another few ::Then one small thing is not so small ::One small thing can be the biggest thing of all! :Skystar ::Alright, now, since you're here ::Let's see what we can do ::Swim with the flow until you go ::Together, me and you :Pie ::I've got necklaces for every fish ::So what else do ya got? :Skystar ::Well, we could play the bubblefish ::You'll like this one a lot :Wszyscy ::One small thing, it's a good place to start (Just one small thing) ::One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart (Don't seem apart) ::Soon, one small thing leads to more ::It's so much more than there was before ::Just one small thing, and you will see ::The start of something big for you and me! :Pie ::One small thing :Wszyscy ::Just one small thing :Skystar ::Or a tall thing :Wszyscy ::Just one tall thing :Fluttershy ::Or a sing thing :Wszyscy ::Just one singing thing :Rarity ::Or a bling thing :Wszyscy ::Just one blingy thing :Applejack ::A conga thing :Wszyscy ::Yeah, a conga thing :Dash ::Or a longer thing :Wszyscy ::Just one longer thing :Pie ::A blue thing, two thing, you thing :Skystar ::A we thing, sea thing, me thing :All ::So many things and everything ::Until our time is done ::There's one small thing ::For each and every one! :Skystar ::One small thing, so much we can create ::You and me, we started something great ::It's so amazing, look around ::At all the happy sights and sounds ::One small thing is big, it's true ::You did this all for us ::I just wish there was one small thing ::An extra special kind of thing :kucyki ::That we could do for you :Wszyscy ::One small thing! Kategoria:Piosenki z filmów